


Picnics, Obstacles, The Pale Queen

by Andropedia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia
Summary: Sorry for the implied smut... I felt I wouldn't do the rest of the fic justice, so I left it there.Also I know the opinions on even kind of sort of alive Sylvanas a very diverse in the fandom. Here it serves merely as a plotdevice to get across a few points and concepts I wanted to have in the fic, and isn't the point of the ficat all.Hope you liked! :)





	Picnics, Obstacles, The Pale Queen

“ It would appear it’s not meant to be.” Sylvanas establishes calmly. The elf woman is leaning against one of the large wooden beams supporting the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Proudmoore Keep, her gaze in the distance, as the heavy rain pours down onto the streets of Boralus. As many days before the tall woman has the thick robes she already so long ago traded her armor for, slung tightly around her body. The crimson of her eyes is fading these days, giving way to a more subtle, lively shade. Her features still frail after the past deprivations, glimmers of the dark magic flowing through her still appearing at the surface of her skin.

At times it seems she has to rely on the wooden structure to keep herself upright, but there is also a certain grace to her posture, she had been missing all these years. Years spend restless, always pressing forward, never looking back. The movement of her hands, gentle, careful, as her fingers weave through the drops of rain, as to confirm the downpour wasn’t a mere illusion.

“ How are you feeling today?” the Lord Admiral’s soothing voice inquires, as the blonde joins the elf at the parapet. Although she is dressed in one of her more regal attires, widths of blue and white gracing her body, her hair is wild and unkempt, a mixture of pale and blonde strains of softly curled hair loosely framing her face, as the rest messily merges into a half-hearted braid.

The mage’s, clear grayish blue eyes, for a moment regard the tall elf woman with thoughtfulness and a touch of worry. Whatever her feelings are she skillfully masks with purposeful friendliness and warmth, and she steps closer without hesitation, almost solemnly taking her place at the elf’s side.

They share a moment of quiet, their silence only broken by the sound of the rain drops hitting the cobblestone beneath them, and the gentle breeze from time to time surging against the wall of their home.

“ Well enough.” Sylvanas replies evenly, not taking her eyes off the rain. Her voice of all things is still filled with her old, or newfound strength, formidable, commanding, vibrating with traces of that fighting spirit the mage fell in love with so many years ago. She could be at the verge of death, that voice, her spirit, would still be that of a queen.

Acquiescing her curt reply, Jaina gingerly reaches out, unfolding the long, heavy sleeves of the fine elf robes around the other woman’s hand. With the gentle touch of her love, she lifts it, closely inspecting the thin, porous skin, the shadows of the bones beneath, vessels and ligaments winding around them, her eyes following their paths, tracing them until they entangle with muscles and flesh and finally vanish under the fabric again.

The elf endures her insistent inspection wordlessly, still, her sharp eyes following every step, every touch, until she raises the hand to her mouth, breathing a soft kiss against the back, before letting go of it again.

“ Happy birthday, my love.” she says quietly, now dropping her own hand to her side, naturally entwining their fingers. Nonetheless her grasp of the other woman’s hand is firm, her thumb gently caressing the bony joints of Sylvanas’ fingers.

“ I am sorry the weather won’t play along. I can make the clouds go away, if you want. It’s your day after all.” she offers warmly, the lack of response by the tall elf prompting her to lean into her side more, pointedly resting her head against her shoulder.

“ No. The lands need it. The past weeks were too dry for these shores.” Sylvanas replies seriously. It’s rather uncommon for her to care about these things – Living things, Jaina thinks. “And I think this suits me very much.” the elf adds, a barely noticeable, wry smile flashing on her features.

“ Don’t say that.” the shorter blonde immediately scolds, lifting her head from her shoulder and creating some space between them, turns towards her with a serious expression on her face. “You are the sun; Powerful and warm. You inspire people, you care for those who are yours.”

There is a short, pregnant pause, as the mage seemingly gathers her thoughts. Still doesn’t let go of her hand, as Sylvanas’ gives her an almost incredulous look.

“ And  _ I _ am the rain. Nurturing those your strength protects. Giving them what you can’t. But the rain alone cannot bring life. No matter how hard we try.” she finishes by squeezing the elf’s hand as tight as possible.

  
  


“ You truly believe that?” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow at her, faint doubt coloring her expression. “After all that happened, all I did.” she adds quietly. There isn’t quite any self-loathing in her voice; It’s a mere statement of fact. It nonetheless makes worry spread on the human’s face again, followed by protest, almost anger at her assertion.

“ Yes, I do.” Jaina declares strongly, pulls the taller elf around by her hand, and as she is facing her, grabs onto her other hand for emphasis. “As you know, I still mourn my father from time to time.” she pauses after only few words, sadness clearly showing on her face now, and her eyes are at the verge of getting watery. “And a part of me wishes I he wouldn’t have gone down the path he did; That I could have done more, something different.  _ But _ he was still wrong, and I won’t change my mind on that, no matter how much I miss him.” she pauses again, making a point of holding the other woman’s gaze, clearly mirroring her sadness. How could she even be that person, monstrous creature she always implies, and still so intensely feel for another person? Even if it was only for her.

“ All you did, you did for your people. I might not have liked it, and it’s hard for me to admit to myself sometimes, but at the time I would have done the same. And the  _ one _ thing I cannot forgive, you had no part in.” Jaina established seriously, making an attempt at a reassuring smile, and succeeding for the most part. It’s the truth; The moral high ground many of her peers like to claim is mostly false, born from an unwavering perception of their own, unquestionable goodness and virtuousness of their cause, That, in the end, often times was and  _ is _ neither of those things.

“ I hope you are right.” Sylvanas replies calmly, sighs a little, still looking down at her. For a moment it even seems like the crimson is gone from her eyes, replaced by the soft gray of their past. Her smile isn’t as confident as the mage’s but she will take it.

“ Lord Admiral.” Lyana’s vaguely surprised voice breaks the silence forming between them, as the elf hastily clicks her heels at the unexpected sight of the blonde, her body springing into tension. Her reaction brings another smile to Jaina’s face. She supposes with them not officially sharing a bedroom, and more often then not spending their days in the library or wandering the keep, it’s understandable she didn’t expect her presence. “General.” the ranger follows up quickly, regarding her superior with a routine nod, her eyes trained forward.

In the light of the single candle still burning in the room, the alabaster skin of the elf shimmers with a soft pink color, revealing the blood pumping in her veins once again. The blue of her eyes is less intense than it used to be, her features still sharper than those of most elves, but there unmistakably is life behind those eyes, no matter how much the elves wrap themselves in their new, dark blue cloaks, pulling the hoods deep in their faces.

‘ Pale Elves’ the Kul’Tiran’s call them. At first Sylvanas has thought it a slur, a hostile reminder of their otherness, but quickly stood corrected, as most of the sailors and guards, even the common folk, wield it as a term of endearment, rather than mockery, honoring their valiant defense of their now common home. Unlike ‘Tal’Dorei’,  _ children of death,  _ many of the Alliance outside of Kul’Tiras call them.

“ _ Jaina _ , please.” the Lord Admiral replies. She gets the need for keeping a certain amount of hierarchy, but from what she understands the elf and Sylvanas go back long before they knew each other, and she is around them the whole time.

“ With all due respect Lord Admiral, you are the General’s wife.” Lyana replies seriously, her tone very much implying the matter was settled by establishing that simple fact.

“ You seem unusually  _ chipper _ today, Lyana. Anything I should know?” the Lord Admiral inquires friendlily, the sarcasm barely noticeable, and even though she insisted on the formalities herself, the elf’s pose visibly eases, and a smile returns to her face.

“ Yes, Lord Admiral. My daughter will be arriving with the Thalassian delegation tomorrow. I thought her dead for a long time, and she more so myself. Our correspondence beforehand was only very brief. In all honesty, I’m a little nervous she might not recognize me.” comes the unexpected answer. Jaina really needs to work on her ability to read the rangers.

“ How old is your daughter?” the mage follows up, having quickly composed herself after the little shock from actually receiving an answer to her inquiry.

“ She was just ten when I fell. A young woman by now.” the ranger hesitates for a moment. “I’m not even sure  _ I _ remember her face...” her expression is filled with shame, and a little anger.

“ I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” the human reassures, an honest smile on her face. “Let me know if you need the day off.” she adds, giving the elf a serious expression meant to convey she means it.

“ I would never abandon my post. There will be plenty of time….” Lyana reasons, her stance and posture filling with tension again, as she lifts her head up, directly regards her superiors.

“ Then I’ll have no choice but to order you to guard your daughter.” Jaina replies sternly, a glimpse of her stubbornness shining through. “In fact, I’m going to do exactly that. Lieutenant Lyana, I order you to protect the member… what is your daughter’s name?”

“ Elsea.”

“ ...member Elsea of the Thalassian delegation for as long as she stays in Boralus, and I expect you to gather as much intelligence on her in the process as possible.” the human puts on a feign, military seriousness.

* * *

“ What’s wrong with her?” Jaina inquires agitated, her eyes full of concern, as her hands wrap around Sylvanas’, clenching it tightly. There is no resistance or inner strength in it; The fingers just rest limply in hers. The tone of her skin as noticeably darkened, and although she is still breathing, it’s shallow and strengthless.

“ She is starving.” Liadrin immediately drops to her knees at their side, closely inspecting the general’s body, taking her pulse, bringing her head to her chest to listen.

“ She has eaten plenty.” the mage informs her, her voice filled with protest.

“ No, not like that.” the paladin explains curtly, lifts her head again, now gently pulling open the other elf’s eyelids, taking a close look at the color of her eyes and their surface.

“ But you said I would be enough?” the blonde replies almost accusingly, for once averting her gaze from the woman she loves, to emphasize her point. She tries to look sternly but the overwhelming sorrow betrays any such notion.

“ It’s the darkness. It’s poisoning her body now.” Liadrin informs her, her voice filled with worry, already talking of her gloves and unwrapping her bracers. “We can’t wait any longer. I have to do it now.”

“ Do what?” Jaina quickly follows up, even more worried by the redhead’s sudden urgency.

“ Cleanse her.”

“ I thought you already did that?”

“ We couldn’t, it would have killed her. She is not like the others, her power was... overwhelming. Even now… I’m effectively going to smite her.”

“ Why didn’t she tell me?” Jaina asks sadly, leans forward, pressing her body against the tall elf’s, bringing their faces together. “Why didn’t you tell me. Stupid...” she whispers, tears start rolling down her face unrestrained.

“ If you have something to say, you should say it.” Liadrin says seriously, her face full of empathy as she urges the mage. “And you should leave. The effects can be… quite overwhelming.” she adds, knowing damn well what the answer is going to be.

“ I’m staying.” Jaina establishes sternly, not leaving the slightest room for negotiations. “You are not going to die. I swear, I’m going to kick your ass….” Even amidst the dire situation the woman’s, otherwise composed and polite Lord Admiral Proudmoore’s, words bring a little smile to the paladin’s face; Such love. If anything could transcend even two deaths it would be this love.  
  


* * *

The rain hasn't stopped for a single moment since Jaina opened her eyes this morning; Even after hours of heavy constant rain, the sea's stormy grasp on the islands does not relent. Maybe it has been foreshadowing the day's dreadful events all along, the blonde muses for a moment, pausing in the door frame of the bath attached to her chambers, quietly watching the back of her wife's head. The slow and steady, albeit noticeably tired breath, and the mix of clear, almost golden blonde, and the withered, rotten, washed out hair still adorning her head, as she rests in the lavish pool embedded in the simple stone floor, not really awake, not sleeping either.

“ How are you feeling now?” the mage slowly sits down on the edge of the pool, putting down the rather large wicker basket next to her. before letting her bare legs down into the comfortably warm water, pointedly splashing a little water into the general direction of the elf.

“ Like I have been mangled by an abomination.” Sylvanas replies, probably more quietly than she has intended, making a weak attempt at a smile, as she turns towards the blonde next to her, even the movement of her head, slow, deliberate, like it takes at least some effort, even though her stoic expression very much indicates she would dispute that very fact.

“ At least you haven't lost your sense of humor.” Jaina gives back lightly, intent on not giving in to the, still almost unbearable, worry occupying her mind, even though Liadrin, and about a dozen other people she got second opinions from reassured her, the worst was by far over now. Nonetheless her face must show at least some of her true feelings, because now in turn the elf's expression quickly turns worried, sad almost.

“ I am sorry for not telling you. We...  _ I _ thought I could endure the symptoms long enough so you wouldn't have to worry, at all.” she admits quietly, averting her eyes, for a moment staring into the water, unable to meet the other woman's gaze.

“ Of course you did.” Jaina replies uncharacteristically sarcastically, but also somewhat cheerily. After all the tall elf always had this her against the world attitude. At first it was her mother, her sisters, then the lich king, the alliance, the horde; Why would this be any different? “Never do something like this to me again. Ever. I've already lost you a few times too often. The last thing I want is a stranger telling me you are dying,  _ after _ you have fallen unconscious already.” she adds a lot more seriously, her voice relentless, a little reproachful.

“ I won’t.” Sylvanas says meekly, forcing her gaze upwards, to meet the other woman’s eyes.

“ Good.” Jaina smiles again, after returning the other woman’s gaze over many unspoken words, gently slips out of the thick robe loosely slung around her body, and lets herself down into warm water, with at least some delight noticing the way Sylvanas’ eyes for the briefest moment rest on her body, before she pointedly averts them, as if she had been caught doing something forbidden.

After a second she can feel the mage’s hand gripping onto her shoulders, pushing her forward, the weakness still plaguing her body practically making it impossible for her to resist even the blonde’s cautious touch, and before she knows Jaina has slipped behind her, Sylvanas’ body now tucked between the human’s shorter legs, her arms wrapped around her torso, as she womanhandles her into place against her own body.

“ That’s better.” Jaina murmurs directly into her ear, her chin resting on the elf’s shoulder for a moment, before she pulls the basket still sitting on the edge closer, removing the towel covering it and beginning to empty the contents onto said towel, right behind their heads.

“ Eat.” She demands cheerfully, holding out a very tasty looking lynx sandwich, containing all sorts of garnish in front of the still pretty sickly looking elf. After Liadrin has  _ cleansed _ her, her eyes have completely reverted to her natural color, a fact both of them will probably take some time to accustom to, and in some spots her skin has begun ever so slowly gaining the considerably lighter, almost lively color all the other rangers and forsaken developed within hours of the incident. Nonetheless her features a sunken and tired.

“ I don’t feel like it.” Sylvanas replies, her voice as stern as she can muster, tries to turn towards the human to make eye contact for emphasis, but to no avail.

“ I’m not asking.” Jaina replies matter-of-factly, shaking the food in front of the other woman’s face some more. “You eat, and I’ll charge you in the mean time.”

Sylvanas can’t see the mage’s eye’s blue glow, but can suddenly feel a surge of arcane energy flowing through her body, immediately given her a warm, natural comfortableness, and strength, a feeling she has almost forgotten in the decade she spent not needing any kind of nutrition. The feeling is almost overwhelming, and she doesn’t even try to protest, only taking a quick bite of the sandwich, and practically involuntary easing into Jaina’s body.

“ See, that’s better.” the blonde says, a little self-congratulatory, and a moment later holds out a wooden cup filled with a strong, alcoholic beverage, even Sylvanas can discern by the strong, alcoholic smell, on the elf’s other side.

“ Are you nursing me to health only to poison me?” the elf says jokingly, her considerably lighter tone quickly making a smile spread on the human’s face.

“ It’s Aurora Borealis; You used to like this stuff.” Jaina establishes with a chuckle. “You want a cinnamon tea or Kaja instead?”

“ I can’t imagine.” Sylvanas replies evenly, but takes a sip from the cup, that is inadvertently followed by her whole body tremble for a moment. Jaina can’t see the grimace on her face, but instinctively know it’s there.

“ That’s terrible.” the elf comments once she regains her composure, still coughing from the burning sensation in her throat.

“ So Tandred will never get his rematch?” the mage inquires cheerily, taking a sip from her own drink, and being more or less unfazed by the beverage, before taking a quick bite from the flatbread in her other hand.

“ Rematch?” the elf raises an eyebrow at the strange notion.

“ Don’t you remember my twentieth birthday? He said, and I quote, ‘If his little sister has to fall for a _ knife ear _ , the least he could do, was making sure she can take a real drink’” Jaina muses, quite some melancholy in her voice. “We had to call for a healer when  _ you _ walked out of that reception room that night.”

For a noticeably while the elf muses over the information, sadly wondering how such an obviously significant event could have slipped her otherwise sharp mind, and what else she might have forgotten over the years, what part of their relationship might have withered away from undeath, and she in an act of defiance takes another, considerably larger sip from the cup, willing her whole body into accepting it without any sign of weakness.

“ _ Oh. Wow _ .” Jaina comments, a grin passing her face.

The pair spends the better part of the next half hour quietly eating and drinking, recuperating from this day. The room’s windows and doors are still completely open to the balcony, where the rain still bickers, creating a comfortable backdrop for their quiet togetherness, the cool breeze piercing the room from time to time unable to offset their bodies’, even though Sylvanas’ barely matches the water’s, and the bath’s warmth.

“ I thought your body was unscarred from death after you reclaimed it.” Jaina says out of the blue. For a while her fingers had been gently, innocently, exploring the elf’s body, now resting in an albeit not very deep, but noticeably recess that has emerged on her abdomen, just below her sternum.

“Was it?” Sylvanas replies absentmindedly, slowly takes a look down her own body. “I always felt it, even though it wasn’t visible, or_ there_ anymore, I suppose.” She informs the shorter blonde. “To me it doesn’t feel any different. It didn’t hurt when I was dead. It doesn’t hurt now. Whatever it is I am…. It just became visible again.” the noticeable amount of disdain for her current condition makes Jaina narrow her eyes in protest, but she ultimately decides against arguing the point, already having had a for too exciting day, and instead takes a moment to consider the information, more so its implications, unsure what to even say to that.

“ How are you feeling now?” she asks again. She has spent about an hour as gently as possible focusing a large portion of her power into the elf’s body, and although she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she herself is getting a little tired.

“ Stronger.” Sylvanas says honestly, raises her arms above the water, repeatedly clenching her fists and spreading her fingers, straightens out her posture a little, cracking her neck, before sinking back against Jaina again.

“ Let me take a look.” Jaina says, shoving the elf’s body aside with some force, taking a peek around her side, waiting for her to turn her head so she can see her eyes. When Sylvanas eventually does her eyes are glowing healthily in their natural gray. If it wasn’t for the mixture of dark, faded blue of her skin, she’d almost be able to see her again, like when they were young and foolish. She supposes they are still foolish in their own way, if only by defying all the ‘well-intended’ advice and concern, their former and new allies on both sides expressed for their union.

Her features are stronger too, now, almost life like. – Jaina hates that these are the terms she has to think in while her wife has so much hatred for this new, unsolicited life that has been forced on her. And she feels guilty for the happiness the mere thought brings her.

“ Can you feel that?” the shorter woman inquires cryptically as she lets herself fall back against the edge of the pool, now only focusing on keeping up the temperature of the water, and pulls the elf with her in her grip, before a moment later making good on the question, her fingers slowly walking up the center of the elf’s body, naturally passing over the scar, until they grace the edges of her breasts, now resting there, pulling them closer together.

“ _ Hmmmm _ .” Sylvanas hums quietly, her body acknowledging the other woman’s touch with a light, barely noticeable shiver. The human’s legs are now firmly pinning her in place, even after all the strength that went into mending the elf’s body, still stronger than her.

“ And, do you remember this?” Jaina goes on, her tone taunting, playing on the notion there are things the elf can’t remember from before, even though it’s not been quite as long since they last shared her bed, as the fingers of her other hand slowly, deliberately travel down Sylvanas’ neck, sweeping the edge of her collarbone, before ever so gently settling around the back of her neck, carefully holding onto it, as she moves the elf’s head to the side a little. Not even the warm water can mask the faint traces of goosebumps appearing on her skin, that just this morning still looked more akin to brittle paper, now the vague traces of life reappearing under its surface.

Sylvanas doesn’t answer, instead completely collapsing into the shorter blonde’s embrace, lacking the actual strength to resist, and having no reason to do so. Jaina in turn starts to kiss her; Slowly at first, curly strains of long, blonde and white hair falling over the other woman’s shoulder, softly tickling her skin, as Jaina finally undoes the braid, and deliberately makes her way up the side of the other woman’s neck, behind her ear, purposefully combing the long hair aside, before racking her fingers over her shoulder, just gentle enough to not leave marks there. Her lips touch the edge of Sylvanas’ jaw one last time, before pulling away, her sudden idleness eventually urging the elf to turn her head, clearing the way for their lips to finally meet.

* * *

“ I felt that.” Sylvanas informs Jaina still a little breathlessly. Her head is limply resting on the edge of the pool, her arms holding on to the shorter blonde’s hips, who after trading places is now sitting in between the elf’s legs, not using her as a backrest, but facing her, her legs thrown over Sylvanas’, slightly hooked behind her body, her arms loosely thrown around her neck.

“ I would most certainly hope so.” the human quips, closes the little distance between them, to kiss her wife again, more timidly this time, their lips only touching briefly.

“ No. I mean. I felt it. Like I used to.” Sylvanas clarifies, her tone indicating she wasn’t quite believing the statement yet. They both have long come to terms with the fact that even though with a lot of preparation, meditation and a little magic, the Banshee Queen could enjoy their time together too, but it would always be vague, like being under water, distant. This wasn’t.

“ That’s good?” a mixture of incredulity and slight worry forms on the mage’s face, and she creates a little more distance between them, sizes up the other woman critically.

“ I suppose….” Sylvanas replies awkwardly, the inconclusiveness in her voice filling the mage’s expression with feign affront and an even more incredulous look.

“ Excuse me?” she says loudly, but can’t keep a straight face, almost laughing out loud at the apologetic expression than forms on Sylvanas’ face.

“ Here.” she leans forward, completely against the elf, even getting up on her knees a little, very much intentionally shoving her chest into her wife’s face – followed by a very undignified sound on her part – and reaches above her head, retrieving two more of the sandwiches, now holding out one of them in front of her demandingly.

Sylvanas’ mouth opens to protest, the intent clearly mirroring on her face, but the shorter blonde beats her to it.

“ No arguments!” Jaina says strongly, narrows her eyes at her. “I know you are barely eating on days I’m not around. I know you haven’t got into the habit again yet, but if I’m here you are eating. And  _ if _ you  _ dare _ make a ‘yes mom’ comment again, the water might suddenly turn a lot colder.” she adds, although the threat clearly holds no bite, practically shoving the sandwich into the elf’s mouth herself.

When the elf finally grabs the item from her hand, mostly she won’t suffocate from a sandwich, Jaina for a second looks around, eyeing the battle of alcohol and the cups sitting behind Sylvanas, then suddenly her face lights up with something, and she waggles the fingers of her free hand over the water, creating a sizable ice floe, it’s surface completely even, stabilized by a large portion of it being under water, and quickly places the remaining food, the cups and the bottle of Aurora Borealis on the floe.

“ Won’t that melt?” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow at her, her tone innocently, serious. Now the incredulity and affront on Jaina’s face is real, as her mouth opens and closes at least twice, before she speaks.

“ Who do you think you are talking to? I can have every single drop of water in this pool have a different phase if I want to!” she informs her, her voice almost jumping a whole octave.

“ I know, Dear.” now Sylvanas has to suppress a laugh, and reaches up with her hand, free the blonde’s face of the few, angry strains of hair that have started falling into her face the moment she started to ruffle her feathers. “You are cute when you think someone underestimated your power.” she adds with a wink.

“ And I love you.”

* * *

“ Does it bother you?” Jaina asks quietly, shifts in her spot to get even closer to the other woman, picking up her hand, inertly resting on the surface of the mattress, and starting to play with her long, slender fingers. “Not being undead anymore.” She clarifies, chooses her words carefully, considering the fact not even the Life Binder herself could tell them what exactly she has become, and squeezes the other woman’s hand.

Sylvanas slowly opens her eyes again, for the first time in a long while there is no crimson glow illuminating the small space between them, instead the faintest traces of the cold gray of her eyes hints at her face’s form in the dark. Nothing more. It’s enough for Jaina to tell she is looking directly at her, the strange notion of her not returning her gaze, prompting her to channel the smallest amount of arcane energy, giving her own eyes a soft, blue glow. She supposes the other woman must know she would be looking back at her, but it somehow makes her feel more connected.

“ Yes.” Sylvanas answers curtly. Her voice is low, and she noticeably pauses, for a moment leaving the human guessing whether that was all she is getting as an answer.

“ But, there is nothing I can do about it, dare to. Even if it was possible to go back, die again, be reborn as a living corpse. Queen of the undead…” She pauses again, her voice sounding vaguely sarcastic on the last part.

“ It was always about my people. I must be by their side. As you said… sharing my strength. Whatever there is left of it…. As far as we can tell there are no Forsaken left. No dark rangers. They have become something else, even if not by choice; I must too. Undead or not. They are my people. If I was to forsake them too, now, what would that make me?”

“Wisely spoken, _Banshee_ _Queen_.” Jaina replies, a content smile spreading on her face, her free hand gently caressing the other woman’s arm.

“Time to become the_ Pale Queen._” Sylvanas gives back quietly, portentously.

“ I want you to know, even though I’m very happy  _ this _ is your answer, I would have stayed by your side regardless.” her wife replies seriously. “Never doubt that.”

“ Do you want to make another attempt at that picnic tomorrow?” the elf changes the subject after a short moment of silence over Jaina’s statement, a certain, almost cheerful, happy tone in her voice. Jaina can feel her squeezing her hand back.

“ _ Oh _ , I was under the impression we did.” the short blonde replies roguishly, her voice filled with warmth, turning on her hip and throwing her free arm over the elf woman’s body, capsizing her to her back and practically rolling on top of her, the blonde’s head now comfortably resting on her collarbone, nestling against the bend of her neck.

“ I think I’m already forgetting how it felt.” Sylvanas teases, unable to keep up the feign seriousness in her voice at all.

“ That’s very alarming then. In that case we obviously  _ have _ to take action to remind you.” the mage purrs, can’t suppress the little chuckle, then turns her head slightly upwards to press a small kiss to the elf’s jawline. “But not now.” she smiles and makes herself comfortable again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the implied smut... I felt I wouldn't do the rest of the fic justice, so I left it there. 
> 
> Also I know the opinions on even kind of sort of alive Sylvanas a very diverse in the fandom. Here it serves merely as a plotdevice to get across a few points and concepts I wanted to have in the fic, and isn't the point of the fic _at all_.
> 
> Hope you liked! :)


End file.
